1. Field
The present specification discloses to a technology for generating data of hyperlink structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document having a plurality of pages, such as a book, a magazine, or the like may be scanned page by page, and data may be generated for each page. The data for plural pages that has been generated may be stored as a set of data.
In a case where a user searches for specific data for a page in which desired content is recorded from among the set of data, each of the data included in the set must be checked. Further, in recent years, mobile information terminals including mobile phones and notebook computers have become widespread and, accompanying this, it is also often the case that books, business documents, etc. that conventionally had paper-based uses are scanned and converted to data. The opportunities are also increasing for a user to utilize the user's mobile information terminal to browse through data sets generated by scanning books, business documents, etc. In this kind of usage, a technology that allows the documents that have been converted to data to be browsed efficiently is desired.